La mia Amata
by Chocotan Yuu
Summary: "O ceu noturno, tão grandioso como sempre. Tão negro, de profundo azul marinho. Frio, completamente vazio.  Odeio me perder nele, pois não encontro nenhum encanto como ao dos seus olhos. Destesto, pois não o alcanço. Assim como você, está longe demais..."


"Ultimamente venho notando, o tempo que gasto para contemplar o ceu noturno está aumentando cada vez mais. E por minha estupidez tenho ficado perdido ao fitá-lo, mas fazer o que, não tem como não se perder naquela tonalidade de azul tão profundo... Tão enigmático, tão... _Belo._

Luce, como eu gostaria de me perder mais uma vez em seu olhar..."

Capitolo uno – Cattività

A primeira vez que nos conhecemos, foi há incontáveis anos. Ainda me lembro como se fosse ontem...

Foi quando nós, os Arcobalenos fomos reunidos para um trabalho como os sete escolhidos, os _I'prescelta Sette. _Na verdade na época nem éramos chamado assim, _Arcobalenos - ... ainda não éramos amaldiçoados. _

Um trabalho de muita importância, era de se esperar que prolongasse mais do que o normal. Era realmente um grupo muito esquisito: um cientista mal encarado que não tirava os seus olhos de suas anotações; uma mulher encapuzada que não parava de contar uma montanha de dinheiro; um cara com uma maquiagem e traje um tanto extravagante, com vários piercings em seu rosto; um chinês quieto que não falava nenhuma palavra se quer; uma cadete séria que também ficava quieta em seu lugar, e para completar, uma mulher com um traje chamativo.

Francamente, havia poucos dias que nos conhecíamos e ainda estávamos vigiando uns aos outros. E principalmente eu, sendo como eu era... _Indiferente, sério e cauteloso_, não tinha motivos de não me comportar desconfiado o tempo todo. Naquele momento eu mal fazia ideia que desde esse trabalho, a minha vida iria mudar completamente.

Na primeira reunião, estávamos todos reunidos em uma grandiosa mesa de madeira, fora os barulhos de riscos que a caneta do Verde fazia, e do som de dinheiros sendo vistas um por um pela Viper, estávamos em um silêncio absoluto, ninguém falava com ninguém. Não tínhamos intenção de criar nenhum ar de amizade ou algo do gênero, creio que todos tinham a mesma finalidade que a minha: fazer o trabalho, receber o pagamento e assim continuar com o seu próprio rumo. Porém, tinha uma com pensamentos diferentes que a minha...

- Ei...

Uma voz feminina tinha quebrado o silêncio.

Quando havia dado uma olhada era aquela mulher com traje chamativo, chamando a atenção do lado da tal cadete.

- Eu me chamo Luce, estes biscoitos são caseiros, pegue um – ofereceu sorrindo. Em suas mãos estava uma cesta com diversos biscoitos.

Lal olhou-os, mas desviou a atenção logo.

- Eu não ponho na boca nada que ganho dos outros – havia respondido rispidamente. Não deu tempo de olhar para a expressão da Luce, pois Skull esticou a sua mão para pegar um tanto de biscoitos que podiam caber na palma de sua mão, e começou a comer sem falar nada. Aparentemente Luce nãos e surpreendeu, mas sorriu contente.

... Oferecer biscoitos caseiros para pessoas que mal conhecem?

Lembro-me que fiquei tão aborrecido que não quis continuar a ver. Mas mesmo assim ela continuou oferecendo, um por um.

- Tome – havia escutado oferecendo para alguém, mas em resposta ficou um silêncio. Alguém havia recusado, então voltei a escutar os passos.

Os passos vieram para a minha direção, passou pelas minhas costas, até que ela havia parado do meu lado.

- Tomem vocês também – voltou ela a oferecer.

Não me movi, e continuei a fitar a mesa. Porém escutei o chinês do meu lado exclamar.

- _Xei, xei _– Fon agradeceu, e parece ter pego um e começou a comer.

- E você? – perguntou Luce, guiando a cesta de biscoitos um pouco mais para a minha direção.

- Eu não tenho interesse em coisas doces – respondi na mesma hora, mantendo os meus braços cruzados. Não desviei o meu olhar, não tinha motivos para fitá-la.

Agora que eu penso, talvez eu tenha sido muito arrogante com ela. Mas não tinha como, na época era esse o meu jeito próprio... Comportar-me com arrogância, sem se importar com os sentimentos dos outros.

- É mesmo? – comentou, e eu acreditei que ela iria ficar na dela depois do que eu falei, mas acho que estava muito enganado. – E que tal um café? – falou logo depois, agora me oferecendo um café.

Café? Ela acreditou mesmo que eu não gostava de doces, e talvez eu quisesse uma xícara de café porque ela é amarga?

- Eu fiz um delicioso _espresso _– complementou. Não aparentava, mas estava chegado no limite da minha paciência.

- Você não entendeu – disse, não me movendo, mas aumentei um pouco a minha voz porque estava começando a ficar com raiva. – o que quero dizer é...

Antes mesmo de eu falar tudo, o pequeno riso dela me interrompeu.

- Se tem alguma suspeita, quer que eu prove primeiro, cauteloso hitman-san? – perguntou ela, só que com um quê de brincadeira na última frase, um tanto que me chamou a atenção e me fez olhar para ela.

Foi a primeira vez que havia visto o rosto dela direito. Os seus cabelos verdes eram de corte _chanell_ com uma franja curta colocado para o lado, o seu rosto era de uma típica mulher, branca, delicada, mas estranhei o pequeno desenho de uma flor com cinco pétalas que situava logo abaixo do seu olho esquerdo. O seu sorriso não sumia da sua face, e o que me chamou mais a atenção... Os olhos dela. Era de um azul marinho profundo, eram enigmáticos e muito límpidos.

Aqueles olhos me fitaram por alguns segundos, até que ela desviou-as. Foi andando até o meu outro lado para poder pegar uma xícara, e lá encheu com o café _espresso. _

Continuei a fitá-la, pois ainda estava um pouco perplexo com a tamanha insistência de ela querer continuar a comportar com gentileza comigo mesmo depois de tudo. Acho que ela acabou me convencendo, e desviei o olhar, fitando a mesa.

- Tudo bem... – falei, e na mesma hora ela parou de encher a xícara e exclamou. Não voltei a olhar, mas continuei a falar, erguendo a minha mão até a minha costeleta e lá começando a brincar com elas. – Eu vou tomar. Eu adoro _espresso... _

Não sei definir muito bem o porquê de eu ter feito isso... Brincar com as minhas costeletas era uma velha mania minha. Sempre os fazia sempre que algo me incomodava, ou quando eu ficava... _encabulado._

- São lindas – a ouvi dizer, e logo exclamei. Com cuidado ela colocou a xícara na mesa, perto de mim, e ergui a minha cabeça.– São lindas, essas suas costeletas encurvadas – Luce elogiou-me do nada, e não comentei nada pois ela havia me deixado perplexo mais uma vez.

O seu jeito natural sempre me surpreendeu a qualquer momento, mesmo depois de te conhecer melhor. O que você falava às vezes me soava irracional, e era natural de me irritar com elas, pois eram belas demais... Enfeitadas demais. Mas não conseguia me enraivecer com elas, pois essa era uma das suas gentilezas... Sim, ela sempre foi gentil com todos, não importando quem seja.

Naquele momento que ergui a minha cabeça os nossos olhares encontraram mais uma vez. Você continuava sorrindo para mim, que era um completo estranho, um _hitman _arrogante e indiferente. Luce, você não sabe, e nunca vai saber. Mas aquela foi a primeira vez que o seu olhar me deixou completamente _cativado._

**Sinopse:**

"O ceu noturno, tão grandioso como sempre. Tão negro, de profundo azul marinho. Frio, completamente vazio...

Odeio me perder nele, pois não encontro nenhum encanto como ao dos seus olhos.

Detesto-o, pois não alcanço-o. É distante demais... Assim como você, está longe do meu alcance - nunca mais conseguirei alcançar..."

**Notas do cap:**

Não é a primeira vez que eu faço um romance, na verdade é o meu ponto forte *-*

Mas como iniciei a fic aqui no Nyah! Com "Alvo exclusivo: Cidade de Morinami", que é uma ação misturada com comédia, creio que as leitoras não iam achar que eu fazia um romance -.-''

Mas pois bem, desta vez eu radicalizei e fui explorar os mais obscuros pensamentos do REBORN!

P.s:selecionei nos personagens os Arcobalenos, mas o principal mesmo é REBORN&LUCE, os outros Arcobalenos é só para aparecer mesmo o/

**Notas finais**: Pensei primeiro em fazer um One-shot, mas acho que vou prolongar só um pouquino =D

p.s: Cattività é CATIVADO em italiano *o*


End file.
